1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a water heater, and more particularly to a water heating apparatus using solar power.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional solar power water heater is usually disposed on a roof, and includes a supporting frame fixed on the roof for supporting a solar power collecting unit on the roof. The solar power collecting unit includes heat-conductive plate for absorbing thermal energy from sunlight and for transmitting the thermal energy to a water conduit, thereby heating water in the water conduit.
However, since the heat collecting plate is fixed, the conventional solar power water heater has an inferior solar power collecting efficiency when the heat collecting plate cannot face sunlight. Furthermore, when sunlight becomes weak, the conventional solar power water heater has decreased solar power collecting efficiency. Therefore, the conventional solar power water heater cannot ensure stable heat generation.